thechristianfursonafandomcom-20200213-history
The Paw Patrol's Last Supper
This is a Paw Patrol Christian Story Characters * Paw Patrol Show Character * Vicente, Andres Plot It all begins at the outside of Adventure Bay where the Paw Patrol pup's are Playing tag. Andres: I am going to get you! Chase: (Runs away from Andres) Skye: heheheh Andres:(Tags Skye) Skye. you're it! Skye:(Giggled and then Chased Chase). At the Inside of the Lookout. Ryder and Vicente are busy preparing their pups their Supper along with some Rice and Fish for Ryder and Vicente along with some Bread and a little Wine. Vicente: That should do it Ryder. Ryder: Yes. Shall we call the pups for supper? Vicente: Sure why not? Ryder:(Pulls out the Pup-Pad and activates) Paw Patrol it's supper time. Pups: Let's go! The Pups heads to the Lookout. and in awe seeing the Kibbles and Tidbits lined over. Rubble: Wow! Andres: Paw Patrol let's go eat Just as then the pups go to their spots on the Table. Ryder: I Shall lead a prayer then Just as then ???:Mind if I Join you as well? Andres:(looks Back) Vicente! Vicente enters and sits beside Andres. Ryder:(Begins to Pray) Dear God, we thank you for this food and blessings we recieve from you today. (saying their Intentions) In our Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ. Pups: AMEN! The Pups begins to eats their Kibbles. while VIcente and Ryder eated some bread.. 3 minutes then. Ryder: There's something We gonna do pups? Rubble: What is it? Ryder:(looks on Vicente) You know what to do.. Vicente:(Sniffs and begins to tear his eye a little, Stands up and Walks Away) Andres: Oh i know where this is going. Ryder:Pups we got this so far now.... and I will teach ya how to spread the Word of God to our brothers and sisters of faith Rubble: How? Zuma: Yeah. Rocky and the Pups listened to Ryder. Ryder: On the night when Jesus is betrayed he took some bread. (takes some bread and distributes it to the pups) Gave thanks and said "This is my body which it will be given to you." The Pups eats the bread. Chase: Then what's next? Ryder: Then he pour some wine (pours a little Wine on his cup and little wine on each pups bowl) into his cup and said "Take this and drink for this is the cup of my blood as the sign of the new covenant. and now do it in memory of me." The Pups drinks and eat and then they closed their eyes and prayed. and suddenly outside Vicente looks and sees the Lookout is Glowing bright. and the residents including mayor Goodway looks on the Lookout At the lookout God: PAW PATROL! Ryder: Yes oh Lord GOD! God: I am now presenting you a mission. SPREAD MY WORD and My Miracles. Just as then the light dissappeared. Chase: What have we seen... Marshall: Or heard... Ryder: Is great... Just as they finished supper Ryder got up and said Ryder: I need to get some air for the night later pups. Chase: Ryder where are you going. Just as Ryder goes outside the lookout. ???: Ryder's heading out.... ???: Soldiers are ready? Vicente(Wears his hood): He will go to a grotto. exactly as planned. Andres:(Puptag and Lowered his head deepened his voice) Do what ye do. Ryder begins to worry and looks up on the moon and shines upon him as he walks through the cold forest. END Category:TheAlLieDComMander Content Category:Retellings Category:Stories Category:Paw Patrol fanfics